Rejecting Your One True Love
by Rebel-In-Disguise
Summary: Marinette falls in love with Chat Noir after fighing Sapotis, so she gives up on Adrien. But what will happen when she finally decide to confess to her One True Love? Adrinette/Ladynoir. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. R&R


**A/N: Hello, this is Mari.**

 **This is just a new oneshot that popped into my head after watching 'Glaciator' and 'Sapotis/Rena Rouge'.**

 **Read, try to overlook any typos—or you know what, tell me about them instead of ignoring, and enjoy!**

* * *

"I-I like you…"

Adrien's eyebrows shot up.

When Marinette asked to talk to him privately after school, he was so sure she was going to talk about that project they had to work on together for Mme. Mendeleiv's class. He thought she might want to change partners and work with Alya instead…or maybe if he was lucky (which wasn't probable, thanks Plagg,) she might want to set a meeting time.

He certainly didn't expect her to confess to him. Hell, he thought she was still mad at him for that gum incident!

He opened and closed his mouth like an idiot. He wanted to tell her that he already has someone he likes—sorry, _loves_ —which is his lady; but he still didn't want to hurt her because she was one of his best friends, and one of his few favorite people in the world. He didn't want to lose her.

Suddenly, while he was having an internal meltdown, Marinette laughed.

His eyes bugged out ( _that_ was unintentional), and he didn't know what to think anymore.

"S-sorry," Marinette tried to stifle her laugh. "It's just—it's okay, I know you don't like me back. At least, not the same way. You can say it."

His jaw dropped, "Why do seem so happy about it?" he said, noticing the glad glint in her eyes. "I'm not good with people, but I at least know that you must feel even a _little bit_ sad when you get rejected…right?"

She laughed again, "Yeah, but the thing is: we're kinda rejecting each other now."

"How so?"  
"You see, I've had a crush on you, a huge one… and I still don't believe that you didn't notice… anyways, I kinda moved on, on my own, and I'm confessing to you now just to get closure… sort of."

He laughed, now, "So, you're telling me that you're using me, huh?"

She blushed, "When y-you say it t-that way…! I'm so so sorry, I didn't notice!"

"Hey, don't worry about it," he grinned. "It's not like I'm mad or anything, I'm happy to help."

"Thanks, Adrien."

"You're welcome…So~" he said the last part in a sing-song voice, "You've moved on, huh? As in, fell in _love_?"

He mouth dropped open, "Why you! You're almost as bad as Alya!"

"So I am right!" he smirked.

"I'm not admitting anything," she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well, you pretty much already did."

"Shut up!"

He started laughing, but his ringtone interrupted him. He looked down at his phone to see the caller's ID, _Nathalie_. She must've got impatient by now, waiting for him in the car. He has to run.

"Sorry, Marinette, but I've gotta go," he smirked, "I hope your new crush loves you as much as you obviously love him…BYE!"

He ran away before looking at her expression, but he heard her scream even when got in the car, " _Adrieeen!"_

* * *

That night, Marinette was hyper.

Firstly, she couldn't believe that she finally had a civil conversation with Adrien and told him how she really felt. Too bad she had to fall out of love with him to do that.

Then, she was super-excited for her 'date' with Chat….well, it wasn't actually a date, it was just a routine patrol, which they'd decided on a few months prior. However, ever since she fell in love with her kitty—more like, realized she was in love with him—it became more of a 'date', to her, at least.

Ah~ falling in love with Chat Noir. That was a full-on adventure.

It all started while fighting Sapotis, a couple of months ago. When she'd noticed how jealous she was of Rena Rouge.

At first she'd thought that maybe she was hoggish, wanting his attention only for her, and reprimanded herself, encouraging Chat to talk and have fun with Rena. However, what set her off happened in the next week, when Chloe and Lila practically _threw_ themselves at poor Adrien. She didn't feel even a twinge of jealousy.

Then she remembered how insincere she felt when she told Chat that he was just her friend, and won't be anything more. Besides, she'd blushed so deeply when he kissed her cheek that day. Who does that with 'just a friend'? ( **A/N:** _ **Adrien**_ **. Duh.** )

So, upon deeper thinking, that included many sleepless nights, a confused mother, and a fed up Tikki; Marinette finally realized that she liked Chat very much. As way more than friends.

Then, due to further patrols, she supposed that maybe, just _maybe_ , she'd fallen in love with her kitty partner.

And honestly, it made sense, just as Tikki'd said. They were counterparts, they complimented each other.

Now she had to make sure he hadn't fallen out of love with her. He'd acted pretty normal, in the patrols and akumas following _Glaciator_ , though low on pick-up lines and puns. Maybe she still had a chance.

They'd scheduled their patrols on Tuesdays, because Chat said he was mostly too busy in the weekends to sneak out.

For the past week, Marinette and Tikki had been planning a fabulous confession, and she couldn't wait to put it in motion.

As soon as the clock chimed eight, Marinette transformed into her alter-ego and jumped out of her balcony. Jumping over rooftops with excited glee, she almost didn't notice her compact-yoyo ringing with a call from Chat Noir. She skidded to a stop on a random rooftop and answered her yoyo, "Hey, Chat!"

"Hello, M'Lady," he purred. Then more urgently, "Please tell me you didn't reach out meeting spot yet."

She frowned, "No, not yet. But why? _Is something wrong_?"

She could imagine him shaking his head as he chuckled softly, "No, 'Bug. Nothing's wrong, but I did seem to ignore my…er, assistant, long enough for her to schedule an event starting in ten minutes."

He'd told her before that the reason he was mostly busy was because he worked in his family's company, and he'd also said that he tended to tune out his assistant as she reads the daily schedule.

Knowing what it's like to work for your family and forgetting important dates and events, she laughed. "Sure, _Chaton_. Go and try to have fun."

He snorted, "Yeah, right," he responded, words dipping with sarcasm. Then his tone seemed to brighten, "Can we meet again tomorrow? You did say that there's something you wanted to tell me."

Blushing slightly, she nodded. Then, remembering that he couldn't see her, "Yes, of course. Same time, same place?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice, "Same time, same place. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They both hung up, before they comprehended what they'd said, and they both melted into goo.

Marinette was ecstatic that he still loved her, and she twirled and danced around on the rooftop. Then she realized that she'd practically confessed, and that her plan was swept with the wind. She huffed, though in relief, and turned back to go home.

Halfway across Paris, Plagg was laughing hysterically. Adrien had unconsciously dropped his transformation, but he was still frozen in his place, his face matching a tomato.

After enough sense returned to him, he finally grasped onto the fact that Ladybug had said that she loved him back, and he became as ecstatic as Marinette.

Whooping and jumping around like a happy maniac, he didn't notice Nathalie coming into his room. She spared him a single cold glance before she decided that he would not last through the event, and left.

* * *

The next day, as he got out of his car, Adrien couldn't wipe off the lovesick dopey grin on his face.

Looking up at the school's stairs, he saw Alya, Nino and Marinette sitting together and talking. He also noticed that Marinette had on a lovesick grin of her own. She must've talked to her crush too.

"Hey, Nino, Alya, Marinette," Adrien greeted as he sat down with his friends. Conveniently next to Marinette.

"Hey Adrien," the three said in union.

Alya looked strangely at Marinette, and Adrien figured she was wondering about Marinette's stutter around him. Which means that Marinette didn't tell Alya about yesterday. Which also means that Alya would totally freak out when she finds out.

But even Alya's freak out didn't stop him from inquiring about Marinette's grin. "So~, Marinette. What's with the smile? Did you talk to—mmph!" Marinette cut him off by slapping her hands square on his mouth. " _Don't_. Not here," she whispered between gritted teeth.

He tried to pry her hands off his face, but she had a steel grip. "Sorry, guys," she turned back to Alya and Nino, who looked utterly confused but also very excited. "Adrien and I need to discuss our project, see you in class!"

Marinette stood up and pulled Adrien with her over to a bench in a secluded area under a tree. He sat down, smirking, "Your crush's a secret, huh?"

"Just like yours," she nodded sagely. She'd seen his dopey grin earlier, and she knew he'd talked to _his_ crush. Unlike her personality, she wanted to know all the deets…. _Alya and Chat must be really rubbing off on me_.

"BTW, you talked to _her_ , didn't you?"

He sighed dreamily, "Yeah."

They sat in silence for some moments, before she nudged Adrien, "So?"

"So what?"

"I wanna know what happened!"

He grinned at her, "She—" he paused for a dramatic effect—"told me she loves me."

Marinette beamed at him, "Really? That's awesome, Adrien."

He nodded, "Yep. _Purrfectly pawsome_!"

She felt a twinge of familiarity at his pun, and she suddenly noticed how almost-identical Chat and Adrien were. Could it be…

…?!

 _Did she have a_ type _?!_

Nah.

But, wait…

She narrowed her eyes at Adrien, "That's it? I said I want the _deets_ , boy!"

"Um…well, we were supposed to meet up last night. But I'd forgotten that Nathalie had scheduled a photoshoot for me at the same time. So I, uh, I called her, and told her that I couldn't go, and asked if we could meet today instead. She said yes, because she's just so kind and understanding, and then, um, I kinda slipped and told her I love her."

"And she said that she loves you too, then you both hang up before you realize what you did," Marinette completed for him, a story that was suspiciously identical to hers.

Adrien raised his eyebrows, "Right. How did you know?"

She didn't answer him. Because she was thinking of all the possibilities. Could it be…?

…

Are Adrien and Chat the same person?

Both were blond. They both had emerald green eyes. Both are devilishly handsome. Chat was defiantly hot enough to be a supermodel, and Adrien was fit enough to jump over rooftops on a semi-daily basis. And that would explain why Adrien was always late.

It would also explain why Adrien wasn't there when she and their friends went out for ice-creams about three or so months ago, when _Glaciator_ attacked. He was busy making a surprise for _her_.

The only difference is that Chat simply adored telling puns while Adrien didn't. Or maybe he did, she wasn't that close to him to know, anyway.

Deciding to confirm her suspicions and confront him, she asked, "Hey, did she call you by a certain nickname when you called her?"

"She did. Um, she, uh—likes to call me… _Chaton_." Adrien knew it was risky, telling her that. But in his defense, he'd heard a lot of couples using his and Ladybug's nicknames. It could mean anything to Marinette.

Adrien was wrong, and that single word meant the world to Marinette, because now she was sure he was her Chat. She knew that they shouldn't know each other's identities, but she wanted to be reckless. She wanted to be selfish, and wanted all of him for all of her.

And it's only fair that he knows too, since she already found out.

 _But in all honesty, how typical of me. Falling in love with the same guy twice._

"What!?"

 _Oops! I said that out loud, didn't I?_

"You really should stop saying your thoughts out loud."

 _Sorry!_ She cleared her throat. "Anyways… Chat?"

He blinked, then smiled, "I knew it! Buginette?"

They both laughed at each other, saying things like, 'I can't believe this!' and 'Wow! This is almost impossible!'

Adrien raised his hand to hold her cheek after they'd calmed down, she leaned into him, and he almost swore he heard her _buzz_. He rubbed his thumb across her jaw, "What are we gonna tell Alya and Nino?"

She rolled her eyes then closed them, leaning her whole body against his, and leaving his hand to wrap around her shoulders, "I don't care. We'll figure it out later."

"Yes. That's right, you always do. Now, kid, you forgot to give me my cheese," a small but gruff voice said.

"Plagg! You shouldn't have interrupted them, you douchebag!" another voice, a shrill one, said.

Both superheroes looked down to see their Kwamis popped out of their jackets. The looked back at each other and smiled.

"This is Plagg," Adrien said, pulling a piece of Camembert out of his bag and passing it to the Kwami.

"Hi, Plagg. Adrien, this is Tikki." The little red bug waved at Chat Noir, while his own Kwami went back to the pocket, gobbling on his cheese.

"Plagg never changes, I guess," Tikki said with an eye-roll. She flew out and grabbed Plagg's tail, pulling him with her to Marinette's bag. "We'll just catch up, see you later!"

* * *

 _La fin_

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, guys.**

 **Sorry for the rushed ending, I just couldn't come up with a better one.**

 **I'm working on a new story now, my first multi-chapter, and it'll be published soon. I promise that one will be better.**

 **Look out for '** _ **A Perfect Match**_ **'.**

 **Purriness out.**


End file.
